One Flesh
by Madek
Summary: What if Ranma and Akane are married the day they meet? Chapter 1 is basically repeat of Here's Ranma. New Scene added to Chapter 5
1. Chapter 1

**One Flesh**

Original Story by Thomas Schmidt. Continuation by Madek. 

============================================================ 

Words from the author:

I posted this story of fanfiction.net and got some great reply's about the story and some hints to improve it. Not many changes were made to the story just some fixes.

=============================================================

_We focus in to see Soun Tendo reading a post card with a picture of a panda bear. The card reads: Bringing Ranma from China. Saotome.. _

Soun: Finally, Ranma is coming. I have waited long for this day! 

_Soun gets up and walks to the kitchen where his eldest daughter is cooking. _

Soun: Kasumi! 

Kasumi: Hai otusan? 

Soun: Gather your sisters together, I wish to talk with all of you. I have great news! 

Kasumi: Hai. 

_Kasumi looks for Akane but is unable to find her so instead heads to Nabiki's room. _

Kasumi: Nabiki! 

Nabiki: Mmmm? 

Kasumi: Otusan wishes to speak with us. 

Nabiki: I'll be right down oneechan. 

Kasumi: Can you find Akane-chan also. I must finish making breakfast. 

Nabiki: Okay. 

_We look outside the dojo to see Akane coming in from her morning jog. She changes into her gi and heads to the dojo to pile some bricks to break. _

Akane: HYAAHH!! -KRAK- That felt good. 

_Akane see's a flash of light. She turns to see Nabiki at the door with a camera. _

Nabiki: No wonder all the boy's think your weird. 

Akane: Why should I care?! The world doesn't revolve around boy's you know. 

Nabiki: No? Then what otusan has to say wouldn't interest you then. 

_Outside in the rain we see a panda chasing a girl with red hair. The panda tries several times to hit the girl, but the girl easily dodges each attempt. _

Girl: I still say the whole thing sucks! -Grabbing the panda's arm in mid punch- Picking my fiancée for me without even asking!! -Using the panda's momentum she throw's it over her shoulder- 

Girl: I'm going back to China, so screw you old man. 

_We see the girl turning around and the panda getting up. Then panda grab's a street sign and smashes it over the girls head knocking her out. Finally the panda grab's the backpack, throws the girl on it's shoulder, and walks away leaving people stunned and wondering what just happened_. 

_We turn to the Tendo Dojo, where they have just finished eating and Soun is eager to tell his girls the great news. _

Kasumi: Didn't you have some news otusan. 

Soun: Hai, Kasumi. A very good friend of mine Genma Saotome and his son Ranma are coming here. Years ago Genma and I decided to join the schools together by engaging a daughter or son of each school to marry. So one of you girls will marry his son and carry on this training center so the Tendo family legacy can be secure. 

Akane: Wait a minute!!! Don't WE have a say in who we marry?! 

Kasumi: Akane's right otusan. We have never even met this Ranma. What kind of guy is he? 

Soun: No idea. 

Nabiki: What do you mean no idea? 

Soun: I've never met him. All I know is that Ranma and his father have been on a training voyage. Recently they had crossed into China and are now heading here. 

Nabiki: Wow, China. (They must alot of money then). 

Akane: What's so great about walking to China? 

Kasumi: How old is he? 

_Soun doesn't get to answer, fighting sounds are soon heard outside. _

Voice: Lego y'ol fool. 

Nabiki: Hmm? 

Kasumi: We have visitors. 

Soun: Saotome my old friend! We've been waiting! 

Kasumi: (I hope he's older). 

Akane: (How depressing, boy's). 

_Soun and Nabiki run out to meet their guests only to run back inside with a panda right behind them. _

Girl: Yo! Your scaring them spit less! 

Kasumi: Otusan... is this your... friend? 

Soun: N-n-n-no. 

Nabiki: Oh, so this panda just decided to visit! 

_The panda places the girl that it had on it's shoulder on the ground. _

Soun: You wouldn't be... 

Girl: I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this. 

Soun: At last you've come. -hugging ranma- It's so good of you to come, hmmm... 

_Soun pulls Ranma away looking at his chest. Soon his daughters follow his line of sight. _

Nabiki: Hmmm... -squeezing Ranma-chan's breast- 

Ranma-chan: Um... could you stop that? 

Nabiki: is a girl. 

_At the news Soun faints. Later we see everyone in the dining room with Soun laying down on a futon. _

Kasumi: Poor otusan, he's so disappointed. 

Nabiki: He's disappointed!! Some fiancée this is!! This is all your fault otusan!! 

Soun: He said he had a !! 

Nabiki: Do you see a son here, hmmm?! -squeezing Ranma-chan's breast again to emphasis her point- Do you?! 

Ranma-chan: I really wish you would stop that. 

Akane: Stop it you two, he... she is our guest. I'm Akane, you want to be friends? 

Ranma-chan: mmhm. 

Akane: Why don't you join me in the practice hall. 

_Akane shows Ranma around a bit till they finally end up in the dojo. _

Akane: You study Kenpo right? 

Ranma-chan: A little. 

Akane: Let's have a little sparring session then, okay? 

Ranma-chan: Huh? 

Akane: It's just for fun. Don't worry I won't hurt you. 

_Akane assumes an attack position, while Ranma just stay's with his hands behind his back. Akane rushes in to attack with a jump kick combo which Ranma just jumps over to avoid being hit. Akane tries another punch kick combo only to have Ranma dodge them this time. _

Akane: (Why am I missing her? Is she reading my moves? How come she's not attacking back? I guess she's not taking me seriously.) Okay then, this time... FOR REAL!! 

_Akane rushes Ranma again. She punches through the wall while Ranma just jumps over her, lands behind her, and taps her in the back of the head signaling that she won the fight. Akane looks at her with a surprised look that she lost the match. _

Akane: Wow! Your good. 

Ranma-chan: Your pretty good yourself. 

Akane: Well I'm just glad your a girl. 

Ranma-chan: Huh? 

Akane: It's just that... I'd really hate to loose to a boy. 

Ranma-chan: (I wonder what she means by that?) 

_Ranma goes back into the house while Akane goes to her room. Nabiki looks into the dining room to see who her father was talking to. She enters the kitchen to find Kasumi. _

Nabiki: Oneechan? Who's that guy out there with otusan? 

Kasumi: I don't know, could you take these refreshments out to them though. And tell Akane the bath is ready. 

Nabiki: Hai. 

Kasumi: Ara, Ranma was working out too, she might want a bath. 

_Kasumi walks around till she finds Ranma sitting in the back porch. _

Kasumi: Ranma, the bath is ready if you would like to take one. 

Ranma-chan: No..., I mean it's okay. 

Kasumi: No it's not! You must be sweaty from your workout. 

_Not wanting to argue since he is a guest he gets up and goes. We now see Nabiki at Akane's door. _

Nabiki: Akane! 

Akane: Yes! 

Nabiki: Kasumi says the bath is ready for you! 

Akane: Thanks oneechan! 

_We now see Ranma bathing and going into the furo. After a few minutes Akane walks into the changing room and sees Ranma's clothing on the floor. _

Akane: I guess we can both takes our baths then. 

_Mean while in the furo. _

Ranma: What to do? What to do? They will find out sooner or later. I might as well go out like I am and get it over with. 

_As soon as Ranma get's out Akane opens the door. They both look at their naked bodies and Akane just walks out, puts on her gi, and screams. _

Akane: EEEYAAAA!!!! 

_Akane runs through the house to the garden where she pick-up the big boulder. _

Nabiki: Akane, what is that for? 

Akane: There's a pervert in the bathroom!!! 

Nabiki: So why didn't you kill him with your bare hands?! 

Akane: Because I was afraid. 

Kasumi: That's odd, I just sent Ranma to the bath. 

Male Voice: Excuse me. 

Nabiki: Who are you? 

Man: I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this. 

_It is the afternoon and we see everyone gathered in the dining room. _

Soun: Lets go through this one more time. This is my dear friend... 

Genma: Genma Saotome, and this is my son... 

Ranma: Ranma. 

Kasumi: Are you really her, that same girl? 

Nabiki: What is going on? 

Genma: Hmm... where to begin. I know! Hyahh!! -grabbing Ranma and throwing him into the sakana ike- 

Ranma-chan: Why the hell did you do that for?!!! 

_All the girls have shock impressions on there faces. _

Kasumi: Now he's a girl! 

Nabiki: How?! 

Genma: How humiliating, my own son, a girl!! -BAM, splash- 

Ranma-chan: Who are you to talk, my old man's a . 

_Right away they start fighting and Soun soon breaks them up and sends them to the furo to change. _

Kasumi: What happened to them otusan. 

Soun: A terrifying exercise that ended in tragedy. I will let them explain as soon as there out. 

Genma: It was two weeks while we were traveling to Mt. Quanjing, Bayankala Range in the Qinghai Province of China. 

******** 

Guide: Here sir is the legendary training ground of the Accursed Springs, Jusenkyou. 

_We look to see a wide view of the training ground. It's many springs with 1-3 poles in each one of them. _

Genma: Are you ready Ranma? 

Ranma: What ever old man. I gotta say this place isn't as impressive as you made it sound. 

Guide: This place is very dangerous. Nobody use now. Is more than 100 springs here and every one has own tragic legend. 

Genma: Ranma, follow me! 

_Not listening to the guides warnings Genma and Ranma just remove their packs and jump on top of different poles facing each other. _

Guide: Sir what you doing? 

Genma: I won't go easy on you boy! 

Ranma: That's the way I want it old man. 

Guide: Please sir, very bad if you fall in spring!! 

_Genma and Ranma continue to ignore the guide and begin fighting. They jump toward each other trading blows in mid air. After two jumps Ranma gets the upper hand and knocks Genma into one of the springs. _

Ranma: Gotcha old man! -after waiting a couple seconds- What's up pop, we done already? 

_A giant panda jumps out of the spring._

Ranma: Yow!!! -EXTREMELY shocked look- What the hell is that?!!! 

Guide: That is spring of drowned panda. Very tragic legend of panda who drowned there 2000 year ago. Now who ever fall in spring take body of panda. 

Ranma: WAIT A SECOND!! You never said anything about....

_Genma noticing that Ranma wasn't paying attention, he strikes successfully knocking Ranma into one of the springs. _

Guide: You fall in spring of drowned young girl. Very tragic story of girl who drown there 1500 year ago. Now who ever fall in spring take body of young girl. 

_Ranma open his shirt, looks down at his chest, and screams. _

********

Soun: The legendary grounds of Jusenkyou. It's true horror has always been a mystery, but now... 

Ranma: Whaddya mean true horror? -grabbing Genma- You stupid old man, what's the idea dragging me to a place like that?! 

Genma: Ranma -grabbing his shirt- you sound like a girl!! - throwing Ranma into the sakana ike- 

Genma: Were you not prepared to give your life for the sake of the art!! 

Ranma-chan: My LIFE yes, my MANHOOD is a different story!! -splashing Genma with a bucket of water- 

_While they fight Soun grabs a kettle of hot water. _

Soun: So when dosed with cold water you transform, but when dosed with hot water you return to human form. -pouring the water on Genma which stops the fight- 

Genma: It doesn't need to be that hot. 

Soun: You turn into a girl and hot water turn you back into a boy. 

_Tries to pour it on Ranma who dodges._

Ranma-chan: Hot water not boiling!! 

Soun: Your problem isn't so terrible after all. My daughter Kasumi 19, Nabiki 17, and Akane 16. Pick the one you want and she will be your wife. 

Kasumi: Ara, he wants Akane. 

Nabiki: Definitely. 

Akane: Huh, you must be joking!! Why would I be...

Nabiki: Well for starters you both study martial arts, and you hate boys. 

Kasumi: So your in luck imotochan, he's half girl. 

Akane: Me marry that hentai!!! NEVER!!! 

Ranma-chan: Whaddya mean hentai!! 

Akane: You looked at my body you letch! 

Ranma-chan: Hold it, you walked in on me! 

Akane: It's different when a girl see's a boy!

Soun: They're already the perfect couple. 

Akane: He's a couple by himself, and if you ever...

Ranma-chan: Goodbye!! 

Genma: Where are you going boy?!! 

Ranma-chan: Back to China. I have to find a way to change back for good. By the way I notice that you took a pretty good look at me too. It's no big deal for me to see a naked girl, I mean I've seen myself plenty of time right?! Besides I'm better built to boot. -BAMM, Akane slams the dining room table on top of him- 

Soun: Nabiki call the minister. Kasumi help your sister get ready for the ceremony. Genma and I will take care of Ranma. 

Akane: WAIT A MINUTE!! I never agreed to marry the baka! 

Soun: WAHHHH!!! Now the schools will never be joined!!! 

Kasumi: -takes a deep breath- Otusan as the eldest I will carry on the engagement. 

Akane: Nani!! (No, Kasumi has sacrificed too much for us, I can't let her marry that baka.) 

Nabiki: (I can't let her do that, she's already given up too much to keep this family together) -barely opening her mouth when- 

Akane: Okay, -in a soft voice- I will marry him. -looking downward with a far away face- 

_At the news Soun and Genma jump for joy and celebrate before taking an unconscious Ranma up to change. _

******** 

_Later that evening Ranma Saotome sat alone at the dinner table in the Tendo Dojo, staring into a cup of tea. Akane Saotome sat across from him, her hand tracing the curve of the delicate wood, also alone. Later, each went upstairs. They met in the bedroom, and Ranma watched Akane silently cry herself to sleep. This was their honeymoon. They had met for the first time today. _

**End of Chapter 1**

**Translations:**

  1. sakana ike - fish pond 
  2. otusan - father
  3. oneechan - elder sister
  4. neechan - younger sister 
  5. hai - yes, yes sir
  6. hentai - pervert
  7. baka - idiot, fool
  8. ara - ah, oh, oh my (used by women)
  9. chan - female
  10. nani - what

**Legend**

  1. () - dialog that the characters are thinking
  2. -- - sound or dialog 

Ranma 1/2 characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and KITTY. 


	2. Chapter 2

**One Flesh **

**Chapter 2**

Original Story by Thomas Schmidt Remake and Continuation by Madek 

============================================================  
Words from the author:  
I posted this story of fanfiction.net and got some great reply's about the story and some hints to improve it. Not many changes were made to the story just some fixes.  
=============================================================  


_Ranma rose early the next morning to do his exercises. He couldn't wait until his father came back, nothing compared to sparring with a real person. He ran smoothly through several kata's before he noticed his wife standing in the doorway, dressed in a gi. Her long black hair flowed down her back, it looked as if it had not been combed. Ranma came to a stop. _

Akane: I practice here every morning, you have to find someplace else. 

_She entered the dojo and stood with her arms crossed under her breasts, scowling pointedly._

Ranma: Uh, yeah. Do you want to spar again? 

_Akane's scowl deepened. _

Akane: Ranma, I don't think you understand. I hate you. I hate that I am married to you and I hate that you didn't do anything about it. Now GET OUT!! 

_Ranma was a taken aback by her bluntness. _

Ranma: Fine, be that way. It's not like I care. 

_His mind raced for an insult, something that would really get to her. _

Ranma: You are so uncute, anyway. 

_Akane's face turned red. She walked towards him, her hands clenched into fists. _

Akane: BAKA!! 

_She swung wildly at her husband. Ranma dodged easily and ran out the door. He wandered the Tendo home for a few minutes, admiring the furnishings. It was really a nice place, he wouldn't have minded living here. A knock sounded at the door, and after some searching Ranma opened it. A fairly tall girl stood on the doorstep, a cheery smile on her face. She wore a modest dress and carried a small basket. Ranma recognized her. She was one of Akane's sisters. _

Ranma: Hi. Nabiki, right? 

_She giggled. _

Kasumi: Ara, no. I'm Kasumi. Ohayo, Ranma. 

_Kasumi moved to enter, and Ranma stepped aside to allow her in. _

Kasumi: I know it's still your honeymoon, but I thought you might like some breakfast. 

_Ranma nodded gladly. _

Ranma: Breakfast sounds great. 

Kasumi: Just let me set up in the kitchen. Is Akane awake yet? 

Ranma: Hai, she's in the dojo. 

_He watched Kasumi cook for less than a minute before he became bored. _

Ranma: I guess I'll go watch TV. 

Kasumi: Stay for a while, we didn't get much chance to talk before the wedding. 

_He sighed, taking a seat on the counter. _

Ranma: What do you want to know? 

Kasumi: I'd just like to get to know you better. Tell me about yourself. 

_Ranma blushed. _

Ranma: I'm not much of a talker. 

_Kasumi busily chopped some carrots. _

Kasumi: What are you good at, then? 

Ranma: Martial arts, for one thing. I'm probably the best martial artist in the world. 

Kasumi: Really, how impressive. You must have worked very hard. 

Ranma: Yeah. Pop and I have been training on the road for years. 

Kasumi: Are you sad that's over now? 

Ranma: Nani? 

Kasumi: Now that you've settled down with my sister. 

_A horrible thought dawned on Ranma. _

Ranma: (Don't tell me the old man plans on following through?) 

Kasumi: Breakfast is almost ready Ranma, would you please get your wife. 

Ranma: Kasumi, where's Pop staying? 

Kasumi: We're all at the motel just up the street. 

_When she turned to ask why he wanted to know, he was already gone. _

_Ranma leapt to the next balcony, pausing only long enough to peek in the window before continuing on. _

Ranma-chan: If I don't find Pop soon, I'll have to go talk to the desk clerk as a girl. 

_She wasn't really comfortable talking to people as a girl, yet, and it was raining, so it would be difficult to change back. Luckily the next window revealed a huge, fat, panda, snoring loudly enough that she could hear it from where she was standing. _

Ranma-chan: Hey, Pop! 

_Ranma called, rapping on the window. The panda either didn't hear her or pretended not to. Scowling, Ranma forced it open and jumped inside. She found the bathroom and splashed herself with hot water, then filled a cup and poured it on his sleeping father. _

Ranma: Wake up, Pop! I need to talk to you! 

Genma: What is it, boy? 

_Genma pulled his clothes out of nowhere and put them on instantly. _

Genma: Why are you not with your wife? 

Ranma: Listen, old man. When are we going to leave? 

Genma: What do you mean, boy?! 

_Genma sounded irritated already, which was not unusual but also not promising. _

Ranma: You know, leave. Go off to continue our training, maybe look for a cure. Leave, like we always do. 

_Genma stood now, and there was a hint of regret in his voice. _

Genma: We're not going to leave. 

Ranma: (Kami-sama. The wedding. The marriage. He had supported the marriage, forced it on her.) Not ever? -slight quiver in his voice- 

_His stomach started turning. _

Genma: You have a responsibility to your wife, boy. If you have any honor or respect for your family name, you will uphold it. 

Ranma: I can't do that! I don't want to do that! I'm only sixteen! 

Genma: What did you think it meant when you said I do boy? You must!! 

Ranma: I didn't mean it!! I thought it was a sham. I thought we would use it to bum a couple of meals and go, leave her behind! It's not like I've never been engaged before! 

Genma: We will stay here!! And you will show respect to me, show respect to your father-in-law, and show respect to your wife!! 

Ranma: Screw you, old man! 

_He slammed his fist into Genma's gut twice and his face once before the older man could respond. _

Ranma: My life is ruined!! 

_Ranma took a step towards his father, his fists shaking with rage, before turning and jumping out the window, into the rain. The sudden shock of the curse disrupted his balance, and he was barely able to grab onto the balcony to prevent herself from falling. After a minute Genma rose and knocked on the door to the room across the hall. _

Genma: Tendo? 

Soun: What is it Genma? 

Genma: I think perhaps we should get back to the dojo earlier than we planned. Things may not be going as well as we had hoped. 

_Akane was concentrating. She gazed at the cinder block before her, studying its square lines and its craggy surface, searching for the best way to effect its destruction. She concentrated to distract herself, because she did not wish to have time to consider the ruin that last two days had made of her life. It wasn't working well. When Ranma and his father, well, Ranma-chan and her panda, as it had been, had first arrived, Akane had felt sorry for her. She asked the girl to spar. After the scare of finding a hentai in the bathroom and then hearing the story of what happened to them her father brought up the promised engagement and wanted the a wedding take place immediately. Genma had loved that idea, of course, and for no reason that she could understand Ranma had gone along. At least Nabiki had been on her side, Kasumi had just stood there smiling. It wasn't like she didn't have a choice, Kasumi would have taken her place, but if she did that she would loose her chance with Tofu Sensei. After what she has done for us all she deserved a bit of happiness._

_She was going to kill her father, she had decided. And Ranma, for supporting the wedding when she had made it clear she wanted nothing of the sort, and his father. She would stand over them, blood dripping from her hands, an unholy smile on her face, her pale golden wedding band shoved up Ranma's ass. "Enjoy that, pervert?" she would say. _

_Akane swung her hand down with as much force as she could muster, crushing the fantasy along with the cinder block._

Kasumi: Akane? 

_Kasumi's voice was a surprise, but Akane was too tired to react immediately. _

Akane: Hi, Kasumi. What are you doing back already? 

_Kasumi approached the younger girl quickly, concern evident on her face. _

Kasumi: You look awful, Akane. Come, let me take a look at you. 

Akane: I'm fine. 

_Akane protested, but she knew better than to expect she could keep her eldest sister away. Kasumi put her hand on Akane's brow. _

Kasumi: No fever, but -- 

_Her eyes narrowed. Kasumi brushed her sister's hair back, frowning slightly._

Kasumi: Akane, have you been crying? 

_Akane almost laughed, the question was so ludicrous. _

Akane: What did you think? I would just be happy about being forced into a marriage? Maybe you did think that. 

_Kasumi frowned, a sign of extreme disapproval. _

Kasumi: You did have a choice Akane. 

Akane: No I didn't. 

_Kasumi blinked._

Akane: My life is over!! 

_Akane backed out of the dojo, her face contorted in anger and sadness. As soon as Kasumi was out of sight, she turned and ran up to her room to cry. The sight of Ranma's bedding on the floor only brought a new wave of tears. _

_Before long there was a knock at the door. Akane could guess who it was. _

Akane: What do you want? 

Kasumi: To talk. 

_Akane sighed. _

Akane: Come in. 

_The door opened slowly, more slowly than Akane would have imagined possible. Kasumi quietly stepped inside the room and carefully pulled the door shut. She took a moment to collect her thoughts before speaking. _

Kasumi: I didn't realize you would hate it this much. I guess I should have expected it. 

_Akane said nothing._

Kasumi: I'm sorry we pushed you into the marriage instead of letting the both of you decide. -giving Akane a hug- 

_The bedspread tossed and turned under Akane's fitful hand. _

Akane: Thank you. 

_She said the words slowly, as if they were being pulled from a vise. _

Akane: I forgive you. 

Kasumi: That's not the only thing that was bothering you, was it? 

_Kasumi saw an affirmative in the reticent silence. She gracefully sat next to Akane, taking her hand. _

Kasumi: Tell me what's wrong. 

_Akane turned away. _

Akane: I don't really want to talk about it. 

Kasumi: I think you should, it might make you feel better. 

_With a sigh, Akane hung her head. _

Akane: It's just that... my life is over, like I said. 

Kasumi: Of course it's not. 

Akane: It is! Look at all the things I'll never get to do. 

Kasumi: You can do anything you want, Akane. 

Akane: I can't! I have never been on a real date. Not once. I'm never going to fall in love, or get engaged. I'm never going to be independent and I'm never going to be free! 

_Kasumi glanced down for a moment. _

Kasumi: Some girls would relish the security. 

Akane: I can take care of myself!! And there's other stuff, too. I can't deal with being married! I mean, what am I going to do if he wants to, you know. -looking down completely flushed- 

_Akane gestured miserably. _

Kasumi: I'm sure he'll understand if you have reservations, he seems like a nice boy. 

Akane: He's not even a full boy! Besides, he didn't say a word to me all day yesterday! 

Kasumi: Did you try to talk to him? 

_Akane froze, her lips moving soundlessly._

Kasumi: Most people tend to act friendliest to someone who's friendly themselves. 

Akane: Well, no, I guess I didn't, but -- 

Kasumi: I would say you have to learn to talk to him if you want things to get better. 

Akane: But look what he did to me. 

Kasumi: I just think you should concentrate on making the future better, what's done is done. 

Akane: I don't know if I can do that. -Akane said softly while resting her head in Kasumi's lap, her voice trembling- 

Kasumi: Please, Akane, it's for the best. Trust me. 

Akane: I'll try, I'll try. 

_Kasumi gathered her into a warm hug, and Akane began to cry softly. _

Kasumi: Thank you. 

_She smoothed Akane's hair and gently pulled up her sibling's head to face her._

Kasumi: I made some breakfast, would you like some? 

_Akane started to shake her head, but her growling stomach interrupted her. She giggled despite herself. _

Akane: How do you do it, Kasumi? How do you always know what's right? 

Kasumi: Mother taught me. 

_Kasumi said distantly, rising to fetch food for her surrogate child._

_Ranma came back to the Dojo because she was hungry. She had walked the streets of Nerima for more than two hours after speaking with her father, but it hadn't made her thoughts any clearer. She was married, to a girl who hated her, no less. It looked like there was no getting out of it, either. His father had suddenly discovered a sense of honor, and no matter what her pride told her, Ranma didn't think she could function without the old man. Finally the siren call of her stomach had become stronger than the urge to stay away from her wife, and she had made her way back to the Tendo home. _

_Ranma didn't want to disturb anyone, so she crawled in the kitchen window. Unfortunately, Kasumi was standing there; doing the dishes, it looked like. _

Ranma-chan: Hello. 

Kasumi: ARA! -dropping a plate to the floor with a crash- 

Ranma-chan: Gomen! Are you okay? 

Kasumi: I'm fine, Ranma, you just startled me. 

_Turning, she studied the newcomer. _

Kasumi: Would you like some hot water? 

Ranma-chan: Sure, thanks. 

_Tapping her feet, the redhead smiled nervously. _

Ranma-chan: Uh, do you have anything to eat left? 

Kasumi: There's plenty. Just let me put this pot on to warm up, and I'll get some for you, okay? 

Ranma-chan: Great! 

_She waited impatiently for Kasumi to hand her first the pot, and then a plate piled high. Ranma leapt into the food with abandon, scooping it into his mouth faster then he could chew. A voice rang out of the hall._

Soun: Hello? 

Kasumi: Ara, it's father. (I had better start on lunch if everyone's going to be here.) Hello, father! 

_Ranma stood and, continuing to eat, found his father-in-law. Soun stood with two large bags in his hands, framed by Genma in his panda form and a disgruntled looking Nabiki. They all looked damp. _

Genma-panda: Growlf. 

Soun: Son-in-law!! 

_Soun dropping the bags and running to embrace Ranma. _

Nabiki: Really, Daddy. 

_She shot Ranma a nasty look, grabbed one of the bags and trudged up the stairs. _

Ranma: Hello, Tendo-san. 

_Ranma said, attempting to fend the older man off without putting down his plate or stopping eating. Seeing that his attempts were being rejected, Soun frowned and settled for patting Ranma's shoulder. _

Soun: Akane! Akane, come down here. 

Akane: Daddy? What are you doing back? 

Nabiki: He was afraid you two were having too much wedded bliss. 

_Answered Nabiki from the bathroom. Kasumi walked into the room with a pot of warm water and handed it to Genma, who grunted his thanks before pouring it on himself. _

Genma: Ranma, tomorrow you will attend school. 

Soun: Akane and Nabiki go to Furinkan High School. I'll walk you there tomorrow morning, since we have to register Akane's name change anyway. 

Ranma: What!! No way I'm going to school. 

_The house shook and the stairs rattled as Akane ran down to confront her father. _

Akane: What name change?! 

Soun: To your married name, of course. 

Ranma: I'm definitely not going to school. 

_His father glared at him momentarily._

Akane: But you don't have to tell them! 

_She stared at her father with a mixture of betrayal, hope, and sadness. He shook his head firmly, and Akane turned and ran up the stairs. _

Kasumi: Ara. 

_This is getting silly, Akane reflected as she cried into her pillow. This was the fourth time today she had run up to her room to cry. She hadn't done it once yesterday, and she didn't consider herself to be naturally weepy. She generally preferred, well, a much more active response to her problems. But she couldn't decide who to fight, because everyone was against her, and everything was so hard, and she knew it was only going to get harder. She had decided that Kasumi was right, that she needed to make some effort to talk to Ranma, about anything, really. After all, she thought bitterly, we've got the same name now. She didn't notice Nabiki quietly watching as she began to cry even harder. _

_The middle Tendo sister sighed as she walked into the kitchen. Kasumi was happily preparing lunch, humming a little tune. Nabiki didn't recognize it. She leaned against the refrigerator and sighed again._

Nabiki: Akane doesn't seem very happy, does she, Kasumi. -it was not a question- 

Kasumi: I suppose not, but I'm sure she'll learn to deal with it. She's a very strong girl. 

Nabiki: He's not going to be good for her. 

_They could both hear their fathers laughing uproariously in an adjacent room. _

Soun: You know, Saotome, I'm glad we married them right away. A marriage is different from an engagement. You can't run away from it, you can't pretend it's not there, you can't deny it. Think about all the whining we won't have to listen to. 

Genma: Very true, Tendo. It was certainly the best thing to do. 

_Nabiki scowled and turned to her sister_. 

Nabiki: I have one thing to say to that. 

Kasumi: Hmm? 

Nabiki: Annulment. 

Kasumi: Ara. 

_Akane walked into the living room quietly. Ranma Saotome lay alone on the floor, staring at the TV. Akane's hand rested on a chair; she rocked on the balls of her feet. Taking a deep breath, she spoke. _

Akane: Ranma, you might want to go to bed early. We've got school tomorrow. 

Ranma: Hai. 

**End of Chapter 2**

**Translations:**

  1. sakana ike - fish pond 
  2. otusan - father
  3. oneechan - elder sister
  4. neechan - younger sister 
  5. hai - yes, yes sir
  6. hentai - pervert
  7. baka - idiot, fool
  8. ara - ah, oh, oh my (used by women)
  9. chan - female, little
  10. gomen - sorry
  11. ohayo - good morning

**Legend**

  1. () - dialog that the characters are thinking
  2. -- - sound or dialog 

Ranma 1/2 characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, KITTY, and Viz Communications. 


	3. Chapter 3

**One Flesh **

**Chapter 3**

Original Story by Thomas Schmidt. Remake and Continuation by Madek 

============================================================  
Words from the author:  
I posted this story of fanfiction.net and got some great reply's about the story and some hints to improve it. Not many changes were made to the story just some fixes.  
============================================================= 

_Akane shifted uncomfortably in her wedding dress. A priest stood before her, decked in the simple robes of his profession. He had been called, she supposed, because he was willing to work on short notice. Glinting on her finger, her wedding ring bore an ostentatious weight. It was her mother's band, she had been told. That it was being put to this purpose was truly perverted. The priest coughed, and continued his reading. _

Priest: And Adam said, This is now bone of my bones, and flesh of my flesh: she shall be called Woman, because she was taken out of Man.

_Beside her, a man, a boy, stood. She looked up at him, and he smiled. _

Priest: Therefore shall a man leave his father and his mother, and shall cleave unto his wife. And they shall be one flesh. 

_The boy came to attention at the last words. He turned to her and wrapped his hands around her waist, and no matter how she fought she could not tear them off. He parted his lips noisily and pressed them to hers. His breath was hot, and wet, and near. She could feel his hands roaming downwards, groping her, and then she felt herself starting to kiss him back. _

_Akane shot awake like wildfire, throwing her sheets to the floor. She sat up and opened her eyes, heaving with breaths that grew slowly softer. The heat was oppressive, and her heart pounded with bold trembling. She desperately needed a cold drink, but Akane hesitated before rolling out of bed. It would be better to avoid stepping on Ranma. She wanted to ask him if he was awake, and where he was, but there were reasons to forego speaking. How do you start talking to someone after you've told him you hate him, she wondered. It wasn't as if they hadn't shared any words the day before. _

_So she was careful to step around her husband as she crept to the kitchen. Akane pulled a glass from the cupboard and set it under the noisily rusty faucet. Lifting the cup to her lips, she took one long swallow, and then another. Akane jumped as the lights flashed on, she had been maneuvering by instinct. She blinked rapidly to clear her vision, but could not make out who was approaching her. _

Kasumi: Trouble sleeping Akane? 

Akane: Just had a bad dream.

_She took another sip of water and waited for the her sister to do or say something. _

Kasumi: Do you want to talk about it?

Akane: I've just been under allot of stress lately, with the wedding and all. Most people don't have nightmares about their weddings. 

Kasumi: If you didn't want to get married why did you go through with it. You had a choice.

Akane: -silently- No I didn't. If I had said no they would have forced you and you have already given up so much for us. 

_Kasumi reached out and the two sisters stood together, holding on to each other. _

Akane: Listen, I had better get back to bed. It's late and all. 

Kasumi: Go ahead Akane. I'm just going to have a drink myself and go back to sleep.

*******

Kasumi: Ohayo Ranma, you're up early today. 

Ranma: Pop got me up real early. -yawning to accentuate the point- I'm surprised you didn't hear Akane shoutin'. 

Kasumi: I must have still been asleep. Where is your father, anyway? 

Ranma: -grinning- Probably still trying to get back from where I threw him when he woke me up. 

_Kasumi smiled back, after a moment._

Kasumi: Ranma, breakfast is almost ready. Could you go upstairs and get the others. 

Ranma: Hai Kasumi.

_Soun had been dreaming about flowers when Ranma called him out of sleep. They had been very beautiful, and though Soun hadn't been quite sure what the dream meant, since they had been blooming, like it was spring. He thought maybe they had something to do with his daughters. _

Soun: Do you like flowers, son-in-law? 

Ranma: I guess. 

Soun: You should, all women love flowers. -winking suggestively- 

_Ranma wasn't sure exactly what that meant, but either way he didn't like it. _

Ranma: Look, I don't want you getting any ideas about nothing. I'm not giving nobody no flowers, and I don't want any neither. 

*******

_Soun strode down the street proudly clad in his full martial arts uniform. It was the only thing he ever wore, which was only one of the reasons none of his daughters had ever invited him to Furinkan High School. Ranma walked easily beside him, perched high atop the fence. Akane simmered five feet behind the pair, every few steps she would send a pebble skittering twenty yards down the road. Nabiki walked easily next to her, a slight smile on her face. Periodically she would glance at Ranma's acrobatic feat and shake her head slightly. Ranma slowed momentarily until the girls pulled up beside him. _

Ranma: So, does school always start this early?

Nabiki: No, we're just going early so Daddy won't see all the boys.

Ranma: What boys?

Nabiki: All the boys who want to date Akane.

Akane: Nabiki!! -flushing-

Ranma: What, do they follow you around or something?

Nabiki: -smirking- Or something. Guess she won't have to worry about it now, huh?

_Ranma remained quiet finding the sky interesting. The school-yard was deserted when they arrived. _

Ranma: I can't believe I'm going to school again -staring at the imposing stone building-

_After they entered the school, it took about five minutes to find the assistant principal's office. After pointing out the door to her father, Nabiki detached herself from the group and took a few leading steps towards the hall. _

Nabiki: Daddy, I'm going to go and do some things, okay?

Soun: Okay, honey. Have a good day.

_Nabiki nodded and walked elegantly away. Soun opened the door to the office, pausing to turn to his youngest daughter. _

Soun: Akane, wait here.

_Akane wrestled down the urge to stop her father, knowing that she could not but forestall the inevitable. At the last moment, she lost control._

Akane: Wait!! 

_Soun had already entered the office, and her hand fell limply to her side. The hall was lamely decorated with banners proclaiming the success of Furinkan's sports teams. Proceeding briskly towards the school yard, Nabiki paid them no mind, she had other things to think about. At the moment, Nabiki had two main goals. The first, dealing with the transference of money from other places to her pocket, she had discovered long ago. The second, to save Akane from her marriage, was a more recent acquisition. The challenge, as she saw it, was to combine the two in the most lucrative way possible. With that in mind, she brushed back her hair and stepped into the open. The field had become crowded in the ten minutes since the Tendos and the Saotomes had arrived. Tatewaki Kuno stared at the sky, a slight frown pulling on his features. _

Kuno: Methinks we will have a tempest before this day is done.

_Hearing the footsteps behind him, he turned._

Kuno: Ho! Nabiki Tendo. Do me the honor of revealing the location of your most precious sister, mine heart's true love, Akane. For I perceive that it is past time for her to arrive, yet she is not here; hence she must be elsewhere.

_Nabiki pursed her lips and considered the request. _

Nabiki: You know, Kuno, there's something else you'd like to know even more.

_And once he knew it, he might take action. Nabiki had never seen anyone as good at fighting as Kuno. Ranma might have been training for a while, but if Akane couldn't beat Kuno without his letting her, she doubted Ranma would have a chance. She wasn't sure exactly how the boy felt about Akane, yet, but a solid beating certainly wouldn't make the marriage look more attractive. The weight of the boys around them shifted inwards. None of them wanted to miss the information Kuno would be buying. _

Kuno: Such rabble, -Kuno said with disgust- Come, Nabiki Tendo, let us remove to a more private location.

Nabiki: Whatever, Kuno baby.

_Once inside the kendo training hall, Kuno pulled out his wallet. _

Kuno: Come, tell me what it is you have to say.

Nabiki: 10,000 yen.

Kuno: It has never before cost more than 1,000 yen! What is this usury?!

Nabiki: Usury would be if I charged interest. Trust me, you need to hear this.

Kuno: Very well.

Nabiki: First of all, Akane is in her first hour classroom. 

_Nabiki assumed she had arrived there by now._

Kuno: Then I shall proceed there apace. But first, tell me, what else speak you of? For it cannot be that this is the information for which I have paid.

Nabiki: No, it's not. She's there with a boy.

Kuno: Akane has been captured by some villain! Then I must away, to her side!

Nabiki: Let me finish! She's there with a boy, Ranma Saotome. Her husband.

_Kuno stood for several seconds, breathing deeply, before letting out a blood-curling scream. Lightning flashed dramatically to accompany the Blue Thunder's anger. _

*******

Sayuri: So, how was your weekend? You never called me on Saturday after school like you said.

_Akane swiveled in her desk, glancing at the room's sparse population before turning her gaze to her friend. _

Akane: I was distracted -Her tone was dark, a certain coolness washed over the two girls-

_Sayuri tossed her hair and took a seat. _

Yuka: What are you doing here so early, anyway? Everyone's waiting for you outside.

Akane: You know how I feel about that.

_A sudden crash of thunder punctuated the statement. Across the room, Ranma scowled. He was glad to be inside, even if it wasn't actually raining yet. The problem was that he was squeezed into a tiny school desk, awaiting the start of class, under a teacher who already watched him with a careful eye. The presence of his wife certainly didn't decrease his irritation. He watched her chat with her friends, wondering idly if she had mentioned the marriage yet. Probably not, he guessed. The door swung open with a crash. Ranma stared at the huge crowd of students who rushed into the classroom, led by a tall, handsome boy in a kendo uniform. A long bokken hung by his side, a proper accompaniment to his threatening posture_.

Kuno: Which of you heathens is Saotome? -he demanded at the top of his lungs-

_The boy strode smartly to the center of the room and ran his gaze over the other students. _

Kuno: Reveal yourself, Saotome!

_Akane's head jerked up. Ranma rose to his feet. _

Ranma: I'm Ranma Saotome. Whaddya want?

Kuno: Saotome! 

_He drew his bokken and leveling it at Ranma's head. _

Kuno: Know that I am the great Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High! You have committed the greatest offense possible, by taking the hand in marriage of the beauteous Akane Tendo before she could run to my arms! For the honor of my ancestors, I shall smite thee!

_Everyone gasped._

Sayuri: Akane?!!

_The voices of the class rose like a tsunami, overwhelmingly powerful and absolutely unstoppable. _

Sayuri: You got married?!!

Ranma: You want to fight me, Kuno? -tensing his legs-

Kuno: The thrashing that I shall give thee could not be considered a fight, vile cur!

Ranma: Fine! 

_Kuno attacked suddenly, his anger fueling eloquent motion. His bokken flashed in abbreviated strokes, driving Ranma to the wall. His anger was as great as it had ever been. His blood throbbed in his veins, beating a song of victory and vengeance. He was not prepared for a counterattack. When Ranma leapt forward, he held nothing back. His fists pounded his frustrations into the kendoist, made helpless by the intensity of Ranma's anger. Only in the back of his mind did Ranma notice someone standing beside him. Finally Kuno leapt out of Ranma's reach, nearly falling into the crowd of watching students. His gut ached, and he could feel one of his teeth moving slightly. He spat, wiping the sweat from his brow. _

Kuno: The hundred blows!

_Kuno began swinging his bokken so fast that it began to blur. Ranma backed away warily, searching for a hole in Kuno's offense. In the distance, he could hear the bell signaling the beginning of class. Ranma was prepared to attack when he sensed movement beside him. Akane flew past him stretched into a long kick, hitting Kuno square in the jaw. _

Akane: Die, Kuno! 

_A quick combination disarmed her target. After that, Kuno put up no resistance at all. Akane grunted with each of the blows that followed. Her art inflicted the maximum possible damage. She heard distinct snaps as several of Kuno's ribs broke. Akane could see the light in his eyes dimming as he sagged to the floor. She lifted him for one final haymaker, striking him cleanly in the face. Akane slumped after the final blow and fell heavily into her seat. All around was silence. Finally a girl, one whose name Akane had never learned, moved to Kuno's side. She smoothed her skirt as she knelt to give him a cursory examination. A moment later she spoke to the room. _

Student: We had better call an ambulance.

_Ranma's only thought was anger. He couldn't believe she had interrupted him in the middle of a fight, a fight he was winning, no less! It wasn't like he had needed or wanted her help. Only the imposed solemnity of serious injury prevented him from lashing out at her. Akane felt an immense weariness and, for the first time in days, a deep satisfaction. She had been searching for a target, and after telling the whole school what she had desperately wanted to prevent them from knowing, Kuno deserved whatever he got. Guilt never entered her mind. She watched the school nurse remove Kuno's unconscious body from the classroom, saw the blood soaking his uniform, and was happy. _

Sensei: Class! Please, may we begin? 

_The students paid him no mind, but his voice was a catalyst for their action. A hundred voices shouted, surrounding the hapless girl._

Students: Akane! You're married? For real?

_The questions sent Akane crashing down from her momentary high. She tried to ignore them , tried not to answer. She didn't want to answer; she didn't want them to know! She hid her head in her hands, reaching desperately for an escape from the pressure, cowering from the oppression. Even her oldest friends joined in the chorus, their sensitivity overwhelmed by their curiosity and amazement. As Ranma's anger cooled, he began to feel a burning embarrassment, something like what he experienced as a girl. Everyone around him knew that he was married, knew of his great shame. He considered briefly jumping out the window. Running away would be an easy solution, certainly. Then he noticed, with some surprise, that no one seemed to have any interest in him. Searching for the reason, he realized that all the students were gathered at the other end of the room, around Akane. It struck him more powerfully than any of Kuno's blows. Akane had to be in agony, sitting there, the harassment unchecked. In agony, because of the marriage that was his responsibility. Guilt crept up his spine, a feeling with which he had only recently become acquainted. He didn't like it. _

Ranma: Shut up! Leave her alone!

_With a purposeful intensity, he assumed a threatening stance. _

Ranma: Can't you see, she's, look, just shut up!

_Kuno's beating was still fresh in the crowd's mind. They parted like the red sea, hurrying to their classes and their desks. Akane lifted her head slowly. Everyone could hear her when she spoke, but her words were aimed directly at Ranma. _

Akane: I hate you. 

_The moment the lunch bell rang, Nabiki set off in search of her sister. After fruitlessly wheeling through the halls and around the grounds, she spied Akane walking towards the forest behind the school, her two best friends trailing at a distance. Nabiki stepped up her pace and intercepted them before the thick row of trees. _

Nabiki: Where are you going?

Akane: Just going to eat. -flashing her lunchbox defensively- 

Nabiki: Mind if I join you?

Akane: I guess not.

_They proceeded to a small clearing among the trees. Akane's two friends, Yuka and Sayuri, took seats next to the sisters. _

Nabiki: So, did Kuno...

Akane: Yes.

Nabiki: Guess he got hurt pretty bad, huh?

Akane: I wouldn't know.

Yuka: I heard he's going to be in the hospital all week.

_Nabiki thought she saw Akane grin, just for a second. For a moment, there was no sound but the forest around them. Akane's friends had a specific agenda, though. _

Sayuri: Hey, Akane. So tell us, who was that guy?

_Nabiki smiled. Sayuri had brought up just what she wanted to talk about. _

Akane: Why don't you tell them, Nabiki? You've always been good at telling people about my personal life.

_Their eyes locked for a moment, and then Nabiki acquiesced._

Nabiki: He's her husband. Our father and his father made them get married.

Sayuri: Just over the weekend?

Akane: Yeah, just like that.

Yuka: Heavy.

Sayuri: I'm really sorry, unless you're happy about it. But you're not, are you? 

Akane: -softly- He's my husband, what choice do I have? 

_Silence. Nabiki was learning to hate silence. _

Nabiki: What are you going to do?

Akane: What is there to do?

Sayuri: Well, how do you feel about him?

Yuka: At least he's cute. -looking embarrassed afterwards-

Akane: He's my husband. -poking Yuka on the side of her stomach with her finger- That's the beginning and the end of it.

_Nabiki almost groaned. Akane was saying that she had decided the family's reputation was more important than her own feelings. That what her father had declared, she would hold to be true. She was giving in, and Nabiki could not stomach it._

Sayuri: That's so sad.

Nabiki: It doesn't have to be. There are ways to end marriages, Akane.

_Akane though for a minute and glanced at her friends._

Akane: No. It's done, Nabiki.

Nabiki: (Saving face, this was all about saving face.)

_She would speak to her sister later, in private. She suspected the song would change. Yuka seemed unaware of the tension._

Yuka: Did you say you hated him?

Akane: I don't know him very well yet, but he seems ok.

_Nabiki pretended to check her watch and rose to her feet. _

Nabiki: Listen, I'll talk to you later, okay? 

_After a chorus of goodbyes, she left the three girls to their conversation. She could no longer stand to listen to her sister's pleasant denunciations of what Nabiki knew she really felt. But Akane was a bad actress, and Nabiki was sure she was playing charades, the truth would come out before long. _

_Nabiki didn't say anything all the way home from school, pressing ahead with self-conscious temerity. Akane tried to ignore her. It was harder than usual. Nabiki didn't often pay her a lot of attention, but this was different, it was a purposeful negligence, a presence of nothing rather than a lack of words. Ever since the wedding, the only thing to come out of Nabiki's mouth had been a tangible silence. The one exception, their conversation during lunch, had ended in anger. Whether produced by insensitivity, relief, or apprehension, Nabiki's reticence had come across as something hurtful._

_Ranma had left school during the lunch hour. He wanted to go home, but he had no home. He wanted to take comfort in his family, but his family had betrayed him. So he went to the Tendo Dojo, in search of a pale substitute._

**End of Chapter 3**

**Translations:**

  1. sakana ike - fish pond 
  2. otusan - father
  3. oneechan - elder sister
  4. neechan - younger sister 
  5. hai - yes, yes sir
  6. hentai - pervert
  7. baka - idiot, fool
  8. ara - ah, oh, oh my (used by women)
  9. chan - female, little
  10. gomen - sorry
  11. ohayo - good morning

**Legend**

  1. () - dialog that the characters are thinking
  2. -- - sound or dialog 

Ranma 1/2 is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Communications, and KITTY.


	4. Chapter 4

**One Flesh **

**Chapter 4**

**Original Story by Thomas Schmidt. Remake and Continuation by Madek**

============================================================  
Words from the author:  
I posted this story of fanfiction.net and got some great reply's about the story and some hints to improve it. Not many changes were made to the story just some fixes.  
============================================================= 

_We start at the Tendo dojo where we see Ranma Saotome on the roof deep in thought._

Ranma: (How did I get myself into this mess. It was supposed to be a simple engagement but it ended in disaster. Not only did I ruin my life but hers as well. I've tried being friendly to her but--)

Kasumi: Ranma! Dinner is ready!

Ranma: I'll be right there Kasumi!

_Dinner is eaten quietly. Ranma and Genma eat with their usual gusto. Akane seems down and every once in a while takes a glance at Ranma. Nabiki notices this and wonders what is going through Akane's mind. Kasumi see's that Akane looks a bit sad but knows that there is little that she could do to help her sibling._

Kasumi: (I'm sorry I can't help you out to much in this Akane. This is something that you have to do yourself.)

_Everyone has finished eating and are getting up to leave when Akane grabs Ranma's arm._

Akane: Do you want to go spar in the dojo Ranma?

Ranma:-a bit nervous at the request- Yeah, sure. 

Akane: I'm going to get changed, just meet me there. 

*****

_Ranma and Akane are in the middle of the dojo facing each other 7 feet part. _

Akane: Ready? -taking an attack stance-

Ranma: Yeah. 

_Akane rushes forward and aims two punches and a kick towards Ranma but he simply dodges and jumps over the kick. Akane quickly turns around to try to nail him with another kick before he lands but he just moves his body around it. Akane quickly regrets pulling that move off because in the two seconds it would take her to regain her center Ranma can take advantage of it and get in a hit. Akane prepares herself for the hit but it never comes. _

Akane: Are you going to fight back or play dodge again?!

Ranma: I don't hit girls.

Akane: Why not?! -getting angry-

Ranma: Because it's not right to hit a girl. 

Akane: But it's just sparring!

Ranma: Doesn't matter.

Akane: Rrrrr! (I'll show him)

_Akane runs towards Ranma and throws punches and kicks in different combinations, but Ranma simply dodges each one. At each failer to hit Ranma Akane just gets madder._

Akane: How can I get better -throws another punch but misses- if you don't fight back!!!

Ranma: Don't you get tired of being angry all the time?

Akane: That's not your problem.

Ranma: But your so kawaii when your not and you smile.

Akane: Nani--

_Taking advantage of a shocked Akane Ranma touches her in the center of her forehead which in turn knocks her down on her butt._

Akane: Na-- that didn't count! It was a dirty trick!!

_Ranma turns around with his hands behind his head and walks out with a slight grin on his face._

_Hidden in one of the bushes of the Tendo complex._

Nabiki: (There might be some hope yet.)

*****

_While Ranma and his father are sparing outside Akane is just coming into her room after taking a shower._

_She sits on her bed and thinks about what had happened in the dojo._

Akane: (Did he really mean that?)

_She walks up to her desk which is near the open window and looks at herself in the mirror and smiles._

Ranma: Do you always smile--

Akane: Yeaaaaa!!! -KAPOW-

_We see Akane breathing very hard and holding a mallet while looking at the pigtailed shadow flying towards the moon._

Akane: Baka!!! Serves him right scaring me like that.

_She does her hair into two pigtails and goes to sleep._

*****

_The sun is now coming up. Kasumi is starting her morning ritual while Ranma walks into the house from the dojo where he had spend the night since the house was locked up._

Kasumi: Ohayo Ran... Ara, how did you get that bruise on your cheek Ranma.

_Ranma just walks past her mumbling about tomboys and their tempers._

_An alarm clock goes off at Akane's and Ranma's room. A hand slams the snooze button turning the alarm off. Akane just turns over on her stomach, puts the pillow over her head and pulls the covers up most of the way. _

_A minute later Genma comes in with a bucket of cold water. He notices a pigtail coming out between the covers and the pillow. Not seeing Akane anywhere._

Genma: Get up boy!!!! -SPLASH-

Akane: Yeaaaaaa!!!!!

_Akane jumps up in the air and turns to see a panda playing with a beach ball holding a sign saying "I'm just a cute little panda"._

_Genma notices a blue aura form around Akane and begins to sweat._

_*****_

_The family is now eating breakfast. Akane is still very mad. Ranma, Nabiki, and Soun are trying VERY hard not to laugh. Kasumi is upstairs trying to bandage up a broken panda._

Akane: I'm done. Lets go Ranma.

Ranma: Huh, but I'm not--

_She grabs him by the pigtail and runs off._

_Half way toward school._

Ranma: What's your hurry Akane?

Akane: Were going to be late, that's what!

_Nearing the school Akane notices all the boys are waiting for her. She growls a bit, throws her bag to Ranma and runs ahead. Shouts of love, dates and revenge are mixed together as the boys run past Akane towards Ranma leaving Akane very shocked. Ranma surprised that everyone is coming in to attack him goes into action taking down two to three opponents at a time and finishing in half the time Akane does._

Kuno: Saotome prepare yourself. I upperclassmen Kuno shall bring you to justice.

_Kuno takes a swipe with his bokken at Ranma. Ranma jumps in the air and kicks Kuno sending him flying towards that gate knocking him out. _

Ranma: What the hell was that about? 

_Before Akane can answer the school bell rings signaling there tardiness. Both sigh and run to class._

Akane: Great were late!!

_A minute later Nabiki walks out and drags Kuno to the nurses office._

Nabiki: That was pathetic Kuno baby.

*****

_As they entered class they were told to stand in the hall and hold buckets full of water._

Akane: This is all your fault Ranma.

Ranma: My fault? It was supposed to be your fight remember. 

Akane: Yeah, but I always manage to finish my fight before school starts.

Ranma: Why did they used to attack you anyway, and how come their attacking me now?

Nabiki: In the beginning of the term Kuno told that that if they wish to date Akane they had to defeat her in combat first. This morning Kuno told them that if they still wish to win Akane's hand they must first defeat the evil sorcerer Saotome.

Akane: Oneechan.

Nabiki: Just coming from the nurses office where I dropped Kuno off.

Ranma: So you used to fight everyone plus Kuno every morning?

Akane: Yeah, and for some reason I always won.

Ranma: Well when a guy fights a girl he lets up allot.

Akane: -slightly angry- Don't underestimate me Ranma. If you'd stop playing dodge and tried me for real sometime--

Ranma: No way! Violent or not your still a girl... I couldn't do it.

_Getting ready to throw the bucket of water towards Ranma._

Akane: What about if we're both girls?!

_Moving away from Akane._

Ranma: -nervously- Wa-i-i-t a minute Akane--

Kuno: Saotome, I fight on!!

_All turn to see Kuno running towards, bokken in hand. At this all the students open the screens and look out to see what is happening out in the hall way._

Kuno: I shall never accept your marriage to Akane Tendo.

Nabiki: Kuno baby, why don't you fight Ranma after school. If you win Ranma will divorce Akane and leave for good. If Ranma wins you will accept their marriage and leave then alone. 

Akane: NABIKI!!!!!!

Kuno: Very well, I accept your terms Nabiki Tendo.

Ranma: Your on Kuno.

Akane: Ranma-a-a!!!

**End of Chapter 4**

**Translations:**

  1. sakana ike - fish pond 
  2. otusan - father
  3. oneechan - elder sister
  4. neechan - younger sister 
  5. hai - yes, yes sir
  6. hentai - pervert
  7. baka - idiot, fool
  8. ara - ah, oh, oh my (used by women)
  9. chan - female, little
  10. gomen - sorry
  11. ohayo - good morning
  12. kawaii - cute
  13. nani - what

**Legend**

  1. () - dialog that the characters are thinking
  2. -- - sound or dialog 

Ranma 1/2 is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Communications, and KITTY.


	5. Chapter 5 New Scene Added

One Flesh 

Chapter 5__

============================================================  
Words from the author:

Sorry this took so long to come out. Life, school and work have kept me very busy. I have not abandoned the story I will continue it, but I will not be coming up with updates weekly like some people are able too.  
============================================================

It is now lunchtime at Furikan High; all the students are talking about the upcoming fight between Ranma and Kuno. Nabiki and her aids are surrounded by students wanting to bet on the fight. Kuno is inside the Kendo Club House staring at a blown up picture of Akane and meditating. Finally we look at the roof of Furikan school where Akane and Ranma have taken refuge when everyone tried to surround them during lunch.

Akane – Why the hell did you agree to that Ranma? 

Ranma – I'm not gonna back down from a challenge Akane. Anyways Kuno was ready to fight right there and then and if we had with all the students coming out of class and looking out the screens to see what was going on someone could have gotten hurt. Plus it's a perfect chance to get Kuno outa our hair.

Akane - -sighs- Ranma even if you do win Kuno will still come after me and challenge you. He warps things around rather than admit defeat or see the truth. (Kasumi is right, he's not so bad, I just have to give him a chance and get to know him better.)

Lunch bell rings signaling the end of lunch. A while later we look though a window where we see Ranma looking out deep in though.

Ranma - (Hmm, if Akane's right bout Kuno I gotta figure out a way to get him outa our hair for good. I ought her that much.)

Ranma looks towards Akane who is looking back at him with a curious look. He gives her a slight smile and turns his attention to the front.

Ranma – (For a short tempered tomboy she is kinda cute when she wants to be.)

Classes continue like normal when the final bell rings. All gather their things and head out toward the soccer field to see the up coming match between Ranma and Kuno. Nabiki and her minions are seen going around taking final bets and giving odds on the fight. Ranma and Kuno are at opposite end of the field staring each other down while Akane looks at Ranma with a slight worried look on her face.  

Akane – Careful Ranma, when Kuno fight a male opponent Kuno becomes very skilled.

Ranma – Don't worry Akane, it's in the bag.

Nabiki is seen walking toward the middle of the field with a hand raised signaling everyone that the fight is about to begin. She asks both fighters to come toward the middle. Brief introductions are made and the bets are repeated. That if Ranma looses he will divorce Akane and leave for good. If Kuno looses he will accept the marriage and leave both Ranma and Akane be. 

Kuno – I SHALL NEVER ACCEPT YOUR MARIAGE TO AKANE TENDO SAOTOME. I Tatewate, Kuno shall bring you to justice and free my goddess from your grasp. 

Before Ranma could respond Kuno strikes sideways toward Ranma's stomach, but Ranma see's this coming and leaps back just barely avoiding the attack. Ranma gets into a loose stance and waits for Kuno's next move. He doesn't wait long cause Kuno goes on the offensive with strike after strike which Ranma either dodges or blocks, while getting in the occasional hit.

Ranma – -smirk- (Not bad, but his moves are predictable once you've seen them. I should end this now)

Kuno tries a forward strike at Ranma but Ranma jumps on top of his sword and kicks Kuno hard in the chin sending him flying toward the school. Half of the school cheers and begins walking toward Nabiki and her goons to collect while the other half boo and angrily rip up their tickets having lost the money that they bet on Kuno. Akane with a slight smile to her face and a look of relief begins walking up to Ranma to congratulate him on his win. 

Ranma turns away from where he punted Kuno torward Akane when suddenly his sense's scream 'danger'.

Voice – RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!!!

Before the last word is said Ranma quickly grabs Akane and jumps out of the way. As they both tumble a bit on the ground a loud ground shaking explosion is heard. Ranma quickly looks at Akane making sure she is ok and angrily looks at the cause of the mayhem. Ranma quickly recognizes the umbrella yielding boy as his old rivel.

Ranma – Ryoga!!

Ranma - Ryoga!!

Ryoga – You have not changed Ranma. Tell me now why did you run away from our fight!

Ranma – I waited three days for you at the appointed place you never showed up!

Akane – Three days???

_The assembled students are just as surprised and curious._

Ryoga – When I came on the fourth day you had run away with your father.

Ranma – Ryoga why did it take you four days to get to the open lot at the back of 'YOUR' house??

At this everyone falls to the ground. Murmurs of 'bad sense of direction' and 'back of his house how could he get lost' flow through the crowd.

Ryoga – BAKA!!! Do you thing I was out having fun. I suffered those four days it took me to meet up with you and—

He takes a swing at Ranma. Ranma sees it coming and casually jumps over the umbrella.

Ryoga – You ran off with your father to China!!!!

Ranma – It's not my fault. I waited for you and 'YOU' never showed up!! One the third day the ole man half dragged me away saying that we had to finish our last leg of my training!

His words anger Ryoga.

Ranma – So you're here to finish our fight is that it??

Ryoga – It's not about that anymore 'THIS IS REVENGE'!!!

At this Ryoga opens his umbrella and throws it at Ranma who easy dodges. Ranma then hears screaming in the background. He curses at himself forgetting about the people behind him. He quickly turns sideways and only manages to get a short glimpse of the students scurrying away from the spinning umbrella.

_Ryoga seeing his rival distracted for a second he takes the initiative and does a quick run toward Ranma. He jumps and delivers a downward spinning kick to Ranma's chest knocking him on the ground. The kick has such force that Ranma bounces up after hitting the ground. Right away Ryoga locks his fingers together and the half of a second that it took his rival to get a bit above his waist level he brings his hands down hitting Ranma with the force of a sledge hammer on the chest again. This time the pig tailed martial artists does not bounce up instead his body is embedded into the ground a couple inches. Ryoga from the corner of his eye sees his umbrella coming toward him. He smirks a bit and jumps back to retrieve it. He grabs the handle closes it up and prepares to attack again. _

_Ranma stunned and in pain from the attack raises his head a bit to see Ryoga coming in for the finishing blow jumping high into the air with both hands on his umbrella above his head. Using all his strength Ranma lifts his legs and with his arms pushes himself back just in time to avoid Ryoga's blow. He quickly stands and notices a circular crater where he once was. After a quick look he became aware that his fellow classmates were all over the place and near him so he decides to run off and take this fight else ware._

_Ryoga curses slightly to himself. He went in for the finishing blow. From high in the air he was looking at Ranma's stunned face smiling internally knowing that he was finally going to pay. He was dumbfounded when Ranma at the last second flipped outa the way and he had missed. He looked up to see Ranma looking around real quick and then toward him. They locked eyes for a second and Ranma took off running._

Ryoga - -growling- THAT COWARD RUNNING AWAY FROM A MAN TO MAN FIGHT!!!!!!!!!

He runs off giving chase. Ranma jumps over the school wall and runs north knowing that there is a park not to far away. Ryoga instead of jumping he goes through the wall knocking a section down. Unable to see from the dust cloud that formed he looks both ways quickly and heads south thinking that is the direction Ranma headed off. 

Ranma hearing the loud crashing sound stops and turns around to see Ryoga running in the wrong direction. He lets him go knowing that he will get another chance to fight him. He runs back to the school grounds to see most of the students are going home. Some have their clothing torn possible from the umbrella's sharp edges coming in to close to them all in all no one seems to be hurt. 

**End of Chapter 5**

**Translations:**

sakana ike - fish pond otusan - father oneechan - elder sister neechan - younger sister hai - yes, yes sir hentai - pervert baka - idiot, fool ara - ah, oh, oh my (used by women) chan - female, little gomen - sorry ohayo - good morning kawaii - cute nani - what 

**Legend**

() - dialog that the characters are thinking -- - sound or dialog 

Ranma 1/2 is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Communications, and KITTY.


End file.
